


Making the grade

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Stud Vanessa, bratty sub brooke, strap-on blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke needs help with her essay. Vanessa has some unconventional methods for helping.





	Making the grade

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for more stud vanessa and bratty brooke, u get more stud vanessa and bratty brooke :P 
> 
> Thank you Holtz for beta-ing and encouraging me <3 <3 <3 you're the best

If Brooke could go back in time, redo any moment in her life, she would have gone straight to exactly three months ago and slapped herself in the face for deciding to go back to school. She should have left everything alone, stayed a dance teacher, kept telling kids to point their toes and to stop hitting each other when they thought she wasn’t looking. But no, she just  _ had _ to have dreams of being a fashion designer, and just  _ had _ to decide that it was a realistic, good time to start pursuing them.

And now, she was sitting at her kitchen table, staring at the blank page that was supposed to become a fully written and edited, ready-for-submission, three page essay on fashion merchandising within the next four hours.

Of course her dumbass brain would pick  _ now _ to start ping-ponging between so many different ideas and worries that she couldn’t actually get any down on the page.

“How’s the writing goin’, babe?” Vanessa came up behind Brooke, startling Hera little as she wrapped her hands around Brooke’s shoulders over the back of her chair. Brooke snorted.

“See for yourself.” She gestured over to her screen, the blank page still taunting her. Vanessa clicked her tongue. 

“That bad, huh?”

“God, I wish I’d never started this fucking degree.” Brooke groaned, collapsing forward and putting her head in her hands. Maybe if she curled up into a ball, she’d emerge in a few hours and the essay would magically be done, by Vanessa, by Keebler elves, who knew, who cared? Or maybe she could just get out the vodka, say to Hell with it, and put down whatever her drunk mind came up with first--it would still be better than whatever non-ideas she had swimming in her head that second. 

“Nah, don’t talk like that, babe.” Vanessa kissed Brooke on the top of her head, cutting off her thoughts about what to do in favour of stroking her hair and continuing to kiss her. “We gonna get you started on this, and then you’re gonna finish, okay?” 

“Mm.” Brooke grunted, but leaned into Vanessa’s kisses anyway as she moved her mouth downward, her hands following suit and resting firmly on Brooke’s shoulders as she began to suck lightly on Brooke’s neck. “And how is this supposed to help me?”

“Daddy’s leave the room right now, jus’ for a minute. Get a nice surprise for my baby girl. But you gotta earn it. If I don’t see at least a sentence on the page when I get back down here, you just gonna have to live without it. Got that?”

Brooke rocketed up and began to type so fast she nearly knocked Vanessa to the floor. By the time Brooke heard Vanessa’s footsteps padding back into the kitchen, she had half of her introductory paragraph down. It was absolute crap, that she was sure of, but when she looked up and saw the surprise Vanessa had in store for her, suddenly, that didn’t matter.

“See? Look at that, a whole half a paragraph. Knew you could do it.” Vanessa’s praises barely registered; Brooke was too busy looking down between Vanessa’s now-bare legs, where her strap hung ready over a pair of boxer-briefs. “All you need’s a little motif--node-a--somethin’ to look forward to.” 

Brooke licked her lips, eyes still trailing on Vanessa’s strap, looking up and down the length of it. “And is that my motivation?”

Vanessa smirked. 

“Get up, take off your shorts ‘n underwear, an’ daddy’ll show you how she’s gonna help you.”

“Yes, daddy.” Brooke’s reply came out breathless, her head spinning as she made quick work of her clothes. Vanessa, for her part, moved just as fast, sliding onto Brooke’s chair and smiling up at the blonde expectantly when Brooke finally turned back around. 

“Alright, baby, so this is how it’s gonna go down. You’re gonna sit nice and pretty on daddy’s dick, an’ we gonna talk through this paper. You ain’t gonna move, but if I see you gettin’ out of focus, I’ll rub you out just a little, just to get you relaxed. Not enough to come, though--you gonna have to earn that. Every page is an orgasm, and every time you move from section to section without gettin’ distracted, that’s another one for you, too. 

“But,” she warned, suddenly stern, “If you squirm, or if you start fightin’ me, then you lose an orgasm, and if you have none left by the time you finish, or if you in the red, well, you gonna be waitin’ a long time to get your next one, I’ll tell you that.” By the time she finished her proposition, though, she had already pushed Brooke’s legs apart and began to tease her slit, gathering wetness before starting to prep her entrance, and Brooke was gone, powerless to do anything but agree. 

It only took about an hour and a half longer for Brooke to be finished, Vanessa rubbing away her tenseness and patiently encouraging Brooke to express her thoughts in words before getting them straight down on the page without any time to doubt herself in-between. In fact, Brooke earned some extra orgasms, and only lost one, thanks to a sudden bout of brattiness where she began to bounce on Vanessa’s strap, only to be firmly held down and given a warning bite on her neck. By the time Vanessa finally eased Brooke off her lap, Brooke was ready to practically run to bed, eager to get all four of her rewards.

Unfortunately, an hour and a half of cockwarming didn’t lend itself well to shows of athleticism, so it really wound up more like waddling, Vanessa’s loud, barking laughter chasing Brooke down the hall all the way into the bedroom.

“Meanie.” Brooke pouted as they toppled over onto the bed, giggling. 

“You know you like it.” Vanessa rolled her eyes, peppering kisses anywhere she could reach on Brooke’s skin. Brooke couldn’t deny it, so she kissed back, reaching up to trace her hands over Vanessa’s body, fingertips lingering over the lines of every muscle, teeth nipping at any exposed piece of skin she could reach. 

“No.” Vanessa admonished, ignoring Brooke’s grunt of surprise as she suddenly grabbed hold of the older woman’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. “Just ‘cause I’m rewarding you don’t mean you get to take charge, baby. Now be a good girl for daddy, and let me take care of you.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Brooke smirked, bringing her hips up to start grinding up against Vanessa’s. But Vanessa was ready, and so she simply reached forward and grabbed Brooke by the hair, dragging her up like it was the most casual thing in the world before grabbing the base of her toy with her other hand, bringing Brooke’s face down to meet its tip. 

“Then we’re gonna have a problem, ain’t we?” Vanessa’s voice was challenging, her grip on Brooke firm. “Now, open that pretty little mouth of yours and suck, or else you’re goin’ to bed untouched.” As if to hammer in her point, Vanessa let go of Brooke’s hair and brought her hand beneath Brooke’s legs, straight down to cup her swollen cunt. 

“There we go now, there’s a good girl.” Vanessa praised proudly as Brooke accepted the tip of Vanessa’s dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head and replacing Vanessa’s grip on the base with her own so that she could better begin to bob her head up and down along its shaft. She smiled as she looked up at Vanessa through hooded eyelids, watching as the shorter woman cursed under her breath, her cheeks flushed while she watched Brooke continue to go down on her strap. 

“You look so sexy like that, kitten, so _ fuckin’ _ sexy.” Vanessa growled breathlessly, thrusting into Brooke’s mouth. Brooke laughed against the toy’s surface before pulling back, coming off of it with a quiet, wet  _ pop. _

“Did I do good, daddy?” Brooke brought herself upright, grabbing onto Vanessa’s waist and pulling her close to kiss at her neck. 

“Yes, baby,  _ fuck _ , so good. So good for me.” Vanessa sighed into Brooke’s touch, her own hands wandering down to cup Brooke’s ass. 

Brooke was about to say something else, about to tease Vanessa, to relax into a position of control, when suddenly, she felt herself being thrown back, her back hitting the mattress hard and Vanessa crawling on top of her, kissing and palming and biting at her body with renewed vigor.

“Now quiet down,” Vanessa snarled, pushing Brooke’s legs farther apart, “And let me fuck you.” 

This time, instead of an argument or a comeback, the only thing that came out of Brooke’s mouth was a small, barely-audible whimper as Vanessa traced a finger up her slit, circling her clit with one finger while easing her dick into Brooke’s entrance. 

“That’s better.” Vanessa laughed, beginning to move slowly and shallowly, more twitches than thrusts. “So, you gonna be good for daddy now?”

“Yes, daddy.” Brooke hissed as Vanessa went deeper, “I’ll be good.”

“Good. Then I owe you some rewards, don’t I?” Vanessa picked up her pace, thrusting a little faster, smirking when Brooke bucked her hips in response, trying to get even more of the sensation. “Aww, look at you, so eager. Come on, baby, ask me nicely.”

Brooke whined, but quickly changed her attitude when Vanessa slowed down a little in response. 

“Please, daddy, please may I have my rewards?”

“Tell me exactly what rewards you want, sweetheart.”

“I…” Brooke sucks in a sharp breath, a sinking embarrassment suddenly curling in her stomach, making her cheeks grow hot, “I want…”

“You want?” Vanessa thrust harder into Brooke, shifting her angle slightly to hit hard right up against Brooke’s g-spot, making her cry out, “Use your words, princess.” 

“ Orgasms! _ Please, daddy, please may I have my orgasms?”  _ The request came out in one breath, leaving Brooke dizzy, as if she’s breathed out all the air her lungs had left in them.

“Alright, baby, since you asked so nicely.” 

Brooke was sure that Vanessa was probably humming with pleasure, probably whispering encouragements as she picked up her pace again, bottoming out and pulling back inside Brooke so fast she didn’t have time to catch her breath. She was sure that Vanessa was moaning herself, probably gasping with effort as she tried her best to keep up with Brooke’s pleas for  _ more, more, please daddy, harder, faster, more.  _ But she heard none of it, every sound subsumed by the rushing of blood in her ears, the sound of her heartbeat booming in her head, making her shake.

“Please daddy, please may I come?”

She screamed through her first climax, Vanessa’s pace not lifting up for a second.

“Please daddy, please let me come!”

Her voice became hoarse halfway through her second, cracking right as she hit her loudest volume. 

“Are you gonna come again, sweetheart? Are you gonna come for me?”

Brooke’s eyes snapped shut during her third, the intensity of it rendering her absolutely unable to do anything but lay rigid and shaking. 

_ “Daddy, I need to--I’m gonna--” _

“That’s it, baby, do it, come for me, you deserve it.”

Her fourth orgasm came with Vanessa’s name on her lips, and ended with Vanessa pulling out and collapsing next to her, holding her until she fell asleep. 

Brooke got a B+ on her paper, a fact they celebrated with a fifth, sixth, and seventh orgasm a week later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another oneshot, as well as sound of music AU and Come Hell or Full Circle! Hopefully at least one will be up soon <3


End file.
